


first nights [podfic]

by hyemiyah



Category: B1A4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/hyemiyah
Summary: In which Sandeul worries about sleeping in new places. |  Podfic for first nights, by taeminuet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeminuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [first nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249814) by taeminuet. 



> Dear AO3 user taeminuet,  
> I hope you don't mind my raspy voice, and I honestly hope this is a gift worthy of such a lovely story!  
> Happy holidays<3

 

 

Listen [here](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0N2I8DkRRHo). | Length: 3:47


End file.
